Year One
Year One refers to the celebration TGWTG.com had in April 2009 for their birthday. Instead of it being one day, several videos were made commemorating the occasion with a larger event to follow. TGWTG Team Brawl Summary The video starts off with Nostalgia Critic walking along the roof of a Chicago skyscraper singing about how much of a beautiful day it is (to the tune of "Oh What A Beautiful Morning" from the musical "Oklahoma!"). His bliss is shattered when he sees The Angry Video Game Nerd walking along the same skyscraper, playing a Nintendo DS. The two immediately pick up where they left off as they chase each other through the city streets, into a building, up an elevator and into a room where the fight begins. However it isn't long before The Nostalgia Chick joins in, then Kyle Justin, and soon other people from both the Critic and Nerd's sites appear out of the woodwork! However when Benzaie arrives things really get heated- he betrays the Critic and sides with the Nerd, saying that he is "a gamer first and a friend second". As other team members join in, the rift grows stronger to the point where everyone is split into two teams-the "Reviewers", led by the Critic, and the "Gamers", led by the Nerd. It is at this time that the Nerd makes a fantastic (yet vulgar) motivational speech, but the Critic isn't good at speeches and can only come up with vague examples from films. Then the epic battle begins with commentary from the Transmission Awesome Boyz (and The Cat) to accompany the epicness. Things reach a boiling point though when Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 4.0 Beta enters the fray and battles Donkey Kong Jesus Riding A Puff Of Smoke which sets off an atomic bomb explosion. The Nerd and the Critic eventually realize that there was no point in fighting in the first place thanks to Ask That Guy and agree to team up for a crossover review. More videos followed! Cast This is the cast split along team lines: Commentators While not participating in the battle, they called the event as if they were announcers. Crew The crew behind the videos Videos To commemorate the event in Chicago, several members of the team have teamed up to either create a VLOG, a new show or a music video showing the team. Links *Welshy: Year One Tribute. *Welshy: Trailer for the Epic Battle! *Happy Birthday to Us! *1 Year Anniversary Trailer *TGWTG Team Brawl *Channel Awesome Behind the Scenes Dance Spectacular *Spoony's Chicago VLOG Day 1 *Spoony's Chicago VLOG Day 2 *Working at Channel Awesome Sitcom *Bennett the Sage and Linkara crossover in an episode of Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre. *Atop the Fourth Wall: Adamantium Rage *Hotel Awesome #1 *Hotel Awesome #2 *Lee and Z Show #4 with The Nostalgia Chick. *Hotel Awesome #3 *Making of the TGWTG Brawl *Spooning With Spoony *Hotel Awesome #4 *Spoony's Chicago VLOG Day 3 Part 1 *Handsome Tom Interviews: James and Kyle *Spoony's Chicago VLOG Day 3 Part 2 *The Spoony Experiment: Warrior #1 *Spoony's Chicago VLOG Day 3 Part 3 *TGWTG Team Brawl Bloopers *Full Circle Finale-Paw vs Sumo Ninja *8 Bit Mickey Interviews Little Niss Gamer] *8 Bit Mickey Interviews Goggles *MarzGurl's sketches: Cool World *Spooning With Spoony Commentary *Critic and Nerd: TMNT Making of Coming Out of Their Shells *Trip to the Family Matters House *Spooning With Spoony Bloopers *A Frog in Chicago Category:Content Category:Facts Category:Nostalgia Critic